Before The Parthenon
by xXDramaXGirlXx
Summary: Tommy Collins always had trouble keeping his cloth on....even before the Parthenon.Boho's as kids! my first chapter fic so please R and R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did...there would be Reese's Cups everywhere ; )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Tommy Collins was sitting in his room playing with his toys, his older brother, Anthony, walked by with some of his friends. Tommy waved to his brother and his friends.

"HI ANOTHY!" he called to him. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"MA, THE BABYS NOT WARING ANY CLOTH!" Anthony yelled to his mother, his friends laughed as they walked away.

"I'M NOT A BABY!" Tommy yelled after them. It was true being 5-years-old he wisent a baby anymore...but it was also true that he didn't have any cloth on. Mrs. Collins sighed, Tommy was going throw that phase in every child's life were they liked to take off there cloth. Tommy's oldest sister went throw that phase at the age of 2, and Anthony at 4, but Tommy was 5. This worried Mrs. Collins...Tommy was starting school soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello you must be...Mrs. Collins" said a lady warring a big puffy pink dress.

"Yes, this is my son Tommy." Tommy's mom pushed him from behind her legs.

"Hello…." He muttered, somehow he felt he wound like puffy-pink-lady.

"Well hi there Tommy, I'm Mrs. Smith and I'll be your teacher" She looked at Tommy but he continued to stare at the flood.

"Well I have to go to work" Mrs. Collins stooped down and hugged her son "Be good" she said and left.

"Tommy you'll be in the Red Group, your going to sit in the purple chair…" Before she could say anything else he walked to the Red Groups table in the corner, which all ready had six kids at it. Tommy huffed and dragged his feet while he walked, he was all ready having a shitty morning and didn't need a puffy-pink-lady telling him what to do. When he sat in his purple chair at the Red Groups table he noised a girl his age with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She noised him to.

"HI!" She yelled, she was warring a tie-dyed shirt, a plan blue skirt(like her chair), and sandals. "I'M MAUREEN JOHNSON, I LIKE YOUR OVERALLS!" Tommy grunted. His overalls were the cause of his shitty morning. A couple of days before he started kindergartner his mom had said he count take off his cloth any more…but he did any way, so his mom had bought him overalls that hooked in the back and tucked in his bright orange shirt so he count take then off.

"Don't mind Maureen she's always yelling…or being really quite you can never tell." Said a girl sitting next to Maureen with short curly black hair, she was warring a yellow shirt and matching pants.

"Hi I'm Joanne Jefferson." Joanne extended her hand for Tommy to shack but pulled back when she saw Maureen pouting. "What?" She asked.

"Jojo what do you mean 'you cant really tell'?. When I'm loud…I TALK LIKE THIS!" The last part she yelled, "And when I'm quite…I talk like this" The last part she whispered.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Jojo" She said.

"But I like Jojo." Said a girl also with curly black hair but hers was in two pig tails, she was warring a dark green sundress. She looked at Tommy and smiled "Hi I'm Mimi Marquez who are OW!" The boy next to Mimi pulled one of her pig tails, she smacked him on the head.

"OW!" He rubbed his blond head giving Mimi the death glare, he was a black shirt with a picture of a guitar on it and blue jeans.

"Mimi, Roger cut it out." Said a boy next to Tommy who he didn't noised before, he looked nice. He was warring a white tang top with denim shorts and black Converse.

"Hi I'm Angel Dumott Schunared, you've all ready met Joanne and Maureen, of curse Mimi and Roger…" The boy he expected to be Roger sprang up from his set, with him out of the way a small boy with blond hair and glasses was reviled. Him and Roger could have been brothers. "And the pumpkin headed albino kids name is Mark Cohen, he'd tell you that himself but he's really shy." Tommy snickered. Mark just stared at the floor the same thing Tommy was doing earlier…but now didn't feel the kneed.

"Roger that's mean." Maureen said glancing at Mark, he glanced too but ounce his and her eyes met he immediately started back down, Roger stuck his tong out at her. The teacher stood up, the room became silence.

"Ok kids were going outside, so everyone pick a buddy to get it line with." Tommy looked around the table. Joanne and Maureen were all ready running to the line, a boy from another table came over to Mimi.

"Hi I'm Benny you want to be my line buddy?" He asked.

Mimi looked over longingly at Roger who was trying to pull a very stubborn Mark out of his set.

"Ok I'm Mimi" Mimi said to the very foreword Benny as they walked away together. Tommy looked at Angel, he smiled at him.

"Do you want to be my line buddy Tommy?" He asked. Tommy nodded Angel grabbed his hand as they ran over to the line together. After that moment Tommy forgot all about his shitty morning.

------------------------------------------------------

So yes that is the first chapter of my story but I won't know what you think unless you review…..so click that little purple button at the bottom of the screen and write something…the more reviews I get the faster I'll update D

PadfootSaraCollins


End file.
